Knock Before You Enter
by Akamia09
Summary: After Tifa was done taking a bath... Cloud suddenly barges in the room... i don't own anything...!


OK! I'm finally done wit this! There's a next one... but I' not yet done with it yet so please review!!

* * *

Tifa was done taking a bath…

So, she went outside of her bath room with a towel around her body… DUH!

She closed the door leading to the balcony, then closed the curtains…

She was about to lock the door when suddenly…

Cloud barged in the room…

"Tifa, I need to talk to-- uh…"

View: Facing the building…

"EYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Tifa screamed out loud… --

View: Back inside…

"Wa! I'm sorry!" Cloud apologized.

"GET OUT!" Tifa said.

Cloud hurriedly went out… took deep breaths and looked at his right…

Zack closed his eyes, crossed his arms and shook his head…

While Aerith… was flaming…

"Oh… my…god…" Cloud whispered.

"ARGH! Cloud! Don't you EVER do that to my best friend!" Aerith said.

"Uh-oh… ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Cloud ran for his life…

"Come back here you perverted jerk!" Aerith said.

Then she chased Cloud…

**30 minutes later… XD**

"Ok! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" cloud apologized.

"If you do it again… I'll do this!"

Then Aerith punched Cloud… XD

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

CRASH!

Then Aerith went back in her room…

"I… I said sorry… did I not?"

**The next day…**

"Hey Tifa, still angry at Cloud?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah… why'd you ask?" Tifa ask.

"Well, don't you plan of a little 'pay back'?" Aerith asked.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Tifa asked.

Then Aerith whispered something to Tifa… Tifa smirked.

**The next day…**

Cloud was done taking a bath

So, he went outside of her bath room with a towel around his waist… DUH!

He closed the door leading to the balcony, then closed the curtains…

He was about to lock the door when suddenly…

_Click! FLASH!_

Tifa barged in the room…

"What the- Tifa!"

Tifa giggled.

"That's payback!" Tifa said.

"Delete that picture… NOW!" Cloud ordered.

Tifa stepped out of the room and ran…

"Then catch me if you want to delete this picture! 'Cause this picture is going to EBay!" Tifa said.

Cloud was about to run when he realized that he still have a towel around his waist…

"How am I supposed to catch you like this?!" Cloud shouted.

"Change your clothes dumb ass!" Tifa said.

**1 week later…**

"Hey Cloud… you're doing great…" Tifa said.

"What do you mean doing great?" Cloud asked.

"Well… it has been a week and just a few more buyers and I'll have a million buyers!" Tifa said.

"What?! How much did you sell it?!" Cloud asked.

"1 gil…"

"Argh!"

**3 days later…**

Tifa noticed that Cloud wasn't talking to her for the past 3 days…

So she decided to apologized to him…

**Later that night…**

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Cloud… it's me…" Tifa said.

Cloud frowned…

"I'm coming in…" Tifa said.

Tifa went inside and closed the door behind her…

"What do you want? Take pictures of me again?!" Cloud asked.

"NO!"

She sat down on his bed… beside him…

"No… I'm here because…"

"Because?"

Tifa took a deep breath…

"Look… I'm sorry… it was actually Aerith's idea… but if I wasn't that angry before I could have stopped myself…" Tifa said.

"It was Aerith's Idea?" Cloud asked.

Tifa nodded.

"So… I'll do **ANYTHING **to cover it up…" Tifa said.

"Anything?" Cloud asked.

"Yes. ANYTHING."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ok…"

"Hm?"

"Then… take off your clothes." Cloud said.

"W-WHAT?!"

"Take off your clothes." Cloud repeated.

"I-I'm NOT doing that!" Tifa said.

"Oh you'll DO that, 'cause you said: Anything." Cloud said.

"But not like—"

"And you promised." Cloud said.

Tifa turned her back to Cloud…

Then Cloud heard a zipper sound…

When Tifa removed her top…

"I'm not turning around…" Tifa said.

"How come you're not wearing your bra?" Cloud asked.

"Because, it's a habit of me of not wearing it after I take a bath." Tifa said.

Then Cloud hugged Tifa… hey… he's not touching her you-know-what…

Then he whispered…

"I already forgave when you said sorry…" Cloud said.

"Then why'd you ask me to remove my clothes?!" Tifa asked.

"I wanted to know if you love me that much… that you'd do whatever I tell you to do." Cloud said.

"…"

"And you DO love me, right?" Cloud asked.

Tifa nodded.

"Then I'll won't do anything that will hurt you ok?"

Tifa slightly nodded.

Cloud got out of the hug…

"Put back your clothes…" Cloud said gently.

Tifa hurriedly put back her clothes…

She turned to Cloud…

"Now that you know that I love you… do you… love me?" Tifa asked.

Cloud smiled.

"Of course I do! If I didn't I wouldn't save when Sephiroth burned Nibelheim!" Cloud said.

Tifa stood up…

"Ok then… goodnight…" Tifa said.

"Goodnight… and I love you…"

Then Tifa stopped in front of the door...

"Is there something wrong?" Coud asked.

Tifa turned her head and smiled...

"Oh yeah... I'm going to chase you first thing in the morning." Tifa said.

"Why?"

"Because you made me remove my clothes!" Tifa said.

"Well... you said: Anything... and you promised. And besides... I didn't see anything at all!" Cloud said.

"You're just a pervert!" Tifa said.

"No, I'm not!" Cloud said.

"Humph! And maybe next time I said _'anything', _you're going to make me remove _everything_!" Tifa predicted.

"No... I'll think of something else..." Cloud said.

**5 minutes later...**

Tifa was trying to figure out what Cloud's going to do if she says _'anything'_ again...

Then she gasped and gave Cloud an angry look...

"What?" Cloud asked.

Tifa turned the doorknob, looked at him... still with an angry face...

"PERVERT!!" Tifa said.

Then Tifa got out of Cloud's dorm and shut the door roughly...

Cloud had a puzzled look on his face...

"What did I do? I thoought that she could make a sandwich for me!"

_**END!**_

* * *

Ok! So, what do you guys think? I know... it's not funny at all... WAAAAA! But I'll try my best on the next one! Please review! This is my first story in FanFic! Well... NO FLAMES!!


End file.
